Remember me
by aurora12345pm
Summary: "Do I know you?" she asks sweetly. "Um, yes we went to first grade together" she bites her lip, which I think, is really cute. "I sent you flowers when you first got sick" recognition spreads across her face. She smiles then hugs me she brings her lips to my ear which tickles "thank you Peeta" she whispers. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Peeta's POV

I stop my truck and look up at the huge building. I sigh loudly as I take the keys out of ignition. But then I remember how I get to get away from my mother that definitely makes me happier.

I walk up to the front desk of the sick kids hospital and stop at the reception desk, a girl about my age, with hair to blonde to be natural looks up at me.

"Hey" she says as she starts to twirl her platinum hair around her finger.

"Um hi, I'm here to get my volunteer hours" I mumble, completely un-interested in the girl with five pounds of makeup on.

"Ok, handsome what your name" she tries to say in a sexy tone "Peeta Mellark" I retort, completely unfazed by the receptionist .She types it in slowly to prolong our conversation I'm guessing.

"My names Glimmer by the way" she says smoothly. I hold back a snort, because I was just thinking about how un-naturally sparkly her skin was. Of course that would be her name.

I'm in mid thought when she speaks again "we should go out sometime "she says without looking at me "sorry I have a girlfriend" I reply quickly. In reality I haven't had a girlfriend in over a year. I almost shudder at the thought of Katniss.

"Lucky girl" she says lined with venom

"Did you find my schedule?" trying to change the subject

"Ya, here" she tosses it at me now uninterested as I walk away she yells "your stuck with the cancer brats!"

My blood boils, and I'm about to turn around but my parents raised me with respect. So I hold my peace. For now.

I look at the schedule and it says that my time starts now, I walk over and press the elevator button.

I reach the third floor, which is the cancer wing. I'm excited at the fact that I will be getting to help kids. The doors open and there's a bunch of paintings and pictures all over the walls its very colorful and cheery I decide that I'm going to love this place I can feel it. I walk over to the receptionist and show her my schedule she directs me to the sign in board. I write my name on the board, I need to be here for 3 hours. In any of the recreational rooms. I choose the arts and crafts room first.

I walk in to see mostly bald boys and girls they all look to be about five or six, one 12 year old little girl with grey eyes runs up to me.

"Hi, I'm Posy" she says with a giggle. I kneel down to her level and put my hand out to her.

"Hi Posy, I'm Peeta" she shakes my hand once and skips away.

She reminds me of someone a girl I remember now she was in my first grade class, what was her name? rora? No, that's what Finnick called her. AURORA! That was her name she was the prettiest girl in our grade, I remember she got cancer and moved away. I think she died though. I had the biggest crush on her. I sent her flowers everyday until my mom yelled at me to stop because she was going to die either way. I sighed slightly.

I remember thinking how such a pretty girl shouldn't have to die, her smile could make you stop breathing. I wanted to ask one of the doctors or nurses about it maybe they would know.

I walk up to an older looking nurse and ask her.

"Hi can I ask you about an patient that used to come here?" I ask politely.

"I cant give out any medical records, but I can tell you if they are alive or not if that helps" she replies.

"That's fine the name is Aurora Rose," I think.

"Hold on" and before I know it she walks away she turns around to tell me to stay there. I wait. She returns with a very tall bronze haired guy with green eyes you can see from a mile away. He flashes her a smile before walking away. As the guy gets closer, I recognize him. I'm looking straight into the eyes of, Finnick Odair.

I give him a hug immediately. Remembering my best friend for the 8th grade

"So my old friend Peeta Mellark, you're the one looking for my best friend," he says with a chuckle

My eyes go wide. I can't believe it.

"S-s-sh-she's a-alive" I stutter

"I can't believe you still remember her, last time you saw her was in the first grade," he laughs.

I'm still speechless. After all these years.

"She's been in remission for 10 years now" he smiles "you wanna see her?" I hesitate before I nod.

"Well she's always had that affect on people" I blush. I really don't even know why I'm blushing. Finnick sees and starts to laugh.

"Look at big strong Peeta still crushing over a girl he met when he was six, things still haven't change huh buddy?" I chuckle. And then glare at him.

We reach the forth floor, and I'm nervous. Will she remember me? I hope she does, I hope all of her hair came back, everyone loved it. I hear music blasting in one room I think its Raise Your Glass by Pink. Finnick and I walk over to the room with loud music, I read the sign on the outside and it says "Chemotherapy administration room" I'm confused. Oh no. Now I'm worried, what if she has cancer what if she relapsed she wont want to see me.

Finnick senses my distress "relax stupid, I told you she's in remission"

He opens the door with one swift movement and all I see are bald skinny little bodies dancing. All of them say hi to Finnick. Some of the kids are sitting in chairs with tubes attached to their arms.

I scan the room with my eyes and see a short girl she must be about 5'3 with hair that falls to just bellow her tailbone. Its light brown but with the sunlight streaming through the window you can see a hint of red. She facing away so I cant see her face.

Finnick calls to the girl to get her attention "HEY RORA!" I finally register who it is.

Oh my god, its her. She turns slowly. I catch my breath at her beauty. She's stunning.

She walks up to us and smiles. I'm speechless.

"Hey Finn" she hugs him. He picks her up slightly. Jealousy is what I'm feeling at the moment. He said best friend didn't he. She turns her head to me still smiling.

"Do I know you?" she asks sweetly.

"Um, yes we went to first grade together" she bites her lip, which I think, is really cute. "I sent you flowers when you first got sick" recognition spreads across her face. She smiles then hugs me she brings her lips to my ear which tickles "thank you Peeta" she whispers. I smile and laugh a little because she remembers my name. I take in her sent she smells like vanilla and lavender. She has an amazing body too from what I can see when she pulls back through the tight tank top and jeans. I stare at her beauty the hair that felt like silk, her eyes black on the outer edges of her pupils and turn different shades of green as they get to the center. Her beautiful natural red lips that make me melt and her tanned complexion, I was a goner for Aurora Rose. She caught me staring and she laughs. Another song comes on and she starts dancing, shaking her hips and then Finnick starts by grabbing the little girls hands and twirling them.

Aurora comes up to me after a minute.

"You know you can dance to if you want, makes the kids feel better during chemo" she says and then smiles.

Oh that's why she was dancing. Then I realize I'm staring again like an idiot.

Finnick sees my embarrassed face as he walks passed us "calm down lover boy" he says over his shoulder.

I turn beet red. This is so embarrassing I cover my face with my hands like a toddler. Then I feel her soft hand on the back of mine.

"Hey, Finnick's just trying to push your buttons" she says with a chuckle.

Then I realize that I'm still holding her hand from when she pulled it from my face, this time we both blush. Another song starts up and she smiles at me once more and dances away.

I see Posy jumping around, she sees me and skips over to me.

"Hi Peeta" before I can reply she takes my hand a pulls me over to a chair.

She gestures for me to sit, so I do. Then she sits on the chair across from mine

"I saw you talking to Aurora, do you like her?" she asks me quickly

I blush, in response.

"So I take that as a yes everyone likes Aurora she's really pretty and really nice. She even lets the us practice styling her hair so when our hair grows back we wont be out of practice" she says with a giggle.

"I remember she ways the prettiest girl in our entire school, everyone was jealous because she was perfect and they weren't" I say then look up at her smiling and swaying her hips while the younger girls twirl and jump up and down.

I'm torn because I want to ask her out but will she say yes we just saw each other for the first time in 12 years. And what if Finnick's her boyfriend that would be awkward, who can I ask? Then I remember the little one in front of me.

"Hey, Posy is Aurora with Finnick?" I whisper.

She comes closer to me "No Finnick is with the girl other there" she points to a pretty girl that looks like she's staring into space.

"She's a little bit of a looney tune but she is really nice" she says with a sad face.

"Oh ok, thanks" I say thinking about how Finnick is with the poor mad girl.

"You better hurry though," she says gesturing her head to the large blonde haired boy "Cato has had his eye on Aurora for a while".

I stand up in response, I walk over to Aurora with confidence and determination but when she smiles and looks up at me that all dissipates.

"Hi again" I'm begging myself not to start stuttering.

"Hey" she says with ease.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something " I see Cato approaching and I blurt out "Will you have dinner with me?"

"Of course I mean yes…yes" she says then smiles.

I can die happy in this moment.

Cato soon approaches Aurora and taps her shoulder, she rolls her eyes and turns.

"Hi beautiful" getting a little too close for comfort.

Aurora backs up, and pushes him back with her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Cato?" she says with a harsh tone.

"To take you out tonight," he says coolly.

"Well to bad I'm going out with Peeta" she spits out.

She intertwines our fingers and pulls me away we walk out of the room still holding hands until were in the next hallway. She lets go and I miss her warmth. She shifts uncomfortably like she's done something she wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry for that, and thank you for not pulling your hand away when I grabbed it" she says slightly disappointed.

I look at her face so beautiful with not a touch of makeup, If you told me this girl had cancer I would laugh in your face. I smile at her.

"don't worry" I say "I would never push you away".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Peeta's POV

She stands or her tip toes and kisses me on my temple.

As she walks away she tells the sign and me to meet her when my hours are done in board. I'm smiling to myself about how I have a date with the prettiest girl ever. I let my hand linger on my temple, she kissed me. Ok it was just on the temple, but hey, she still kissed me.

Oh my god I have a tonight, I check my watch I have 2 hours left. Ok Peeta Relax, breathe. WAIT. Where the hell am I going to take her? Kill me now. IM SUCH A STUPID IDIOT.

I jog back to the chemo room.

I spot Finnick at the back of the room talking to his girlfriend Annie.

"Finn, I need your help," I say breathlessly.

I would've said hi to Annie but she looks lost and confused.

"What is it peety?" I hate it when he calls me that. I punch him in the arm.

"Jeszus Peeta when did you get such a good arm?" he says while rubbing his shoulder.

"Whatever, just can you help me I DONT KNOW WHERE TO TAKE AURORA FOR DINNER" I sort of yell. I hope no ne heard that, probably not the music is too loud.

"Relax Peeta I'll help you only if you don't hit me again" "Deal".

His face grows hard and he is no longer smiling "first of all" he says standing up "If you hurt her I will skin you alive." I look into his eyes to see if he's joking. He definitely isn't.

"Finnick you know me better than that" I sat innocently "just making sure Mellark".

"You can cook cant you?" he looks at me with raised eyebrows "yea so" I really don't see the point to this.

"Cook for her Mellark" he says. "Yea sure let me pull the magical kitchen out of my ass," I say seriously.

He smacks the back of my head, hen laughs.

"There's a kitchen downstairs dumbass, just take the stairs its faster you better go now though" and points to the clock.

I have an hour and a half. Ok. I can make this work.

I make my way down to the kitchen. Apparently called for favor down at the kitchen so I could cook.

I make an assortment of breads filled with cheese and jelly. A thick creamy pasta sauce, to go with the penne. And hot chocolate. I really hope she likes it.

My shirt finishes in ten minutes, I put all of the food in a basket and say bye to Mags the old cook.

I finally get to the forth floor from the stairs because I couldn't handle taking the long ride up the elevator. I walk to the chemo room and turn the nob slowly to see Aurora sitting on one of the chairs humming to herself. She looks stunning.

She smiles happily, and looks at the basket in my hand her eyebrows knit together, clearly confused. I approach her and put my hand out to her.

"Trust Me," I say with my brightest smile.

She takes my hand and I pull her towards the door. I take her to the roof because Finnick said there's a great view of everything.

I place a blanket on the ground, gesture for her to sit she laughs. I place the food on the blanket in front of her. We start to eat and I tell her everything about school and what happened to everyone she can remember. She tells me how she studying to become a surgeon. I tell her how I want to be a pediatric surgeon. She tells me embarrassing stories about Finnick. Once we finish eating I realize I am completely in love with her.

We walk downstairs hand in hand and once we get to the parking lot I realize I have to let go of her hand.

"Thank you for dinner" before I can reply she stands on her tip toes and kisses me.

I grab her waist as her arms snake around my neck. I am out of breath when she pulls away.

"bye" she says before running to her car. I watch her as she drives away.

I get into my truck, and touch my lips before starting the engine and driving home. I really, really love kissing her. I hope I can kiss her again to


End file.
